A Teen Titans' Halloween
by TheWildPowerGabbi
Summary: Oh, the fun that happens when the Teen Titans decide to dress up for Halloween... :D
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, guys! I wanted to have fun and write a one shot Teen Titans story, Halloween style!**

**Robin: Oh, jeez. What are you gonna do this time?**

**Me: relax, Robin. It's not like I'm gonna put Cyborg in a Slade costume.**

**Robin: …**

**Cyborg: WHAT?**

**Me: I was kidding!**

**Starfire: ooh! Pick me! Pick me! I have the idea!**

**Me: yes, Starfire?**

**Starfire: *whispers in ear***

**Me: *evil grin* :D**

**Robin: what is it?**

**Me: *cough* why don't you get on with the disclaimer.**

**Beast Boy: I wanted to do the disclaimer!**

**Me: too bad! You'll do it next time!**

**Robin: AHEM. The only thing Beastboy-raefan owns is her dreams of owning the Teen Titans.**

**Me: no, robin, only you. *evil cackle* hee hee! Jus' kidding! :P**

October 31st, 10:30 am

It was a normal day in Jump City, with pedestrians getting ready for Halloween. They were hustling about, collecting candy for the little kids who were going to be dressed as cute monsters or ghosts. Most of the time, the kids dressed up as the Teen Titans, and they were adorable. But trouble was brewing in the Titans' Tower.

Inside the seemingly innocent-looking tower, a dark shadow crept down the hallways. It walked for a while, until it stopped at a doorway. The shadow pressed a code on a keypad, and the doors to Raven's room opened. Taking a look behind her, Starfire swiftly entered the room and shut the door.

"ok. I am inside friend Raven's bedroom. Now where is her closet?" Starfire asked herself. She peered into the darkness of Raven's room, ignoring the scary shadows and images that crept around. Starfire peeked around corners, and after about 10 minutes, found Raven's closet.

Grinning to herself, Starfire opened the closet and looked at Raven's uniforms, all hung in a neat row. A look to her left revealed Raven's supply of belts, the red gem-like stones gleaming even in the darkness, and a look to her right revealed about 40 pairs of boots. Starfire stuck her tongue out, concentrating, and she carefully picked out a cloak and swimsuit-y thing, belt, and boots.

Satisfied, Starfire closed the forbidden closet and started to head for the door, but the doors swished open. Starfire stifled a yelp of surprise and dove behind the closet as Raven entered the room. Starfire held her breath as a bed creaked and a crinkling noise reached her ears, and she guessed that Raven was on her bed, reading. Quietly, Starfire crept out from behind the closet and managed to het into Raven's bathroom without the silent empath knowing.

Starfire looked around the small room and her eyes fell upon a window. An evil grin found its way onto Starfire's lips as she opened the window, flew out, shut the window, and flew over to her room. She flew in through her own window and, once inside, she pulled the blinds and locked her bedroom door. Starfire grabbed scissors that she hid in her dresser and zipped over to her own bathroom. Starfire yanked open a drawer and took out a bottle of purple temporary hair dye. Smiling, Starfire grabbed the scissors again and started hacking off her hair. Bit by bit, the floor was being littered with locks of orange hair, and after 20 minutes, Starfire's hair looked just like Raven's. Well, if Raven's hair was orange.

Starfire put the scissors on the counter and grabbed the hair dye. She quickly worked the blackish mess into her hair, and after all her hair was wet with purple hair dye, Starfire carefully put it up and played with Silkie for about 30 minutes. But, Starfire got bored, so she started reorganizing her room.

After an hour of agonizing wait, Starfire leapt into the shower and washed the dye away. She came out 5 minutes later, a pink towel wrapped around her body, and a smaller hand towel drying her now short hair. Starfire whipped out her hair dryer and spent the next 30 minutes drying her hair, and once it was dry, Starfire smiled at how Raven she looked. Starfire flew to her bed and quickly got dressed in Raven's clothes, and went back to her mirror and viewed herself. She walked to her door, but gasped audibly as she almost forgot the contacts she specially got for this occasion.

Starfire flew back to her bathroom and quickly put in the purple contacts, and adjusted the gem and the eyebrows she drew on her forehead. When she was done Starfire pulled up her hood, put a realistic deadpan expression on her face, and left the room.

"ok, she usually comes for lunch at around the time of 12:45. I shall be early." Starfire whispered to herself. She quickly flew to the commons and calmed herself just before she entered. _'let us see if I can pull off being Raven.'_ Starfire thought to herself. She entered the commons, where Cyborg was making chicken quesadillas, Beast Boy was trying to sneak tofu into the quesadillas, and Robin was putting up random Halloween decorations.

Starfire grabbed an apple from the fridge and sat down at the table. She didn't notice Beast Boy sneaking up on her, and the next thing she knew, there was a green spider dangling in front of her. Startled, Starfire let out a small shriek and smacked the green spider across the room. The spider hit the wall, turned back into Beast Boy and comically slid down the wall onto the floor.

"jeez, Raven. Since when are you so freaked over a joke?" Beast boy asked, rubbing his head.

"it is none of your business." Starfire said, satisfied by her deadpan Raven voice. She continued eating her apple, and tensed when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Raven, are you alright?" Robin asked. Starfire looked at him and saw concern through his mask.

" I am fine." Starfire said. Robin was about to shrug it off when, by pure bad luck, the real Raven happened to walk into the commons. Raven didn't notice Starfire until she saw the looks her teammates were giving her.

"what?" Raven asked. She looked around, and almost immediately her eyes fell on Starfire. Raven went from her shocked state to a fighting stance, her blazing eyes glaring at her double. "who are you?" Raven demanded. Starfire stood calmly, and snuck a look at her teammates, who were looking from her to the real Raven in utter confusion.

"the better question: who are YOU?" Starfire asked, keeping her voice deadpan, and she took on a different fighting stance. Starfire held back laughter as she saw robin, Cyborg and Beast Boy's eyes widen to the size of dinner plates as they tried to figure out which Raven was the real one. Raven's eyes narrowed and Starfire smiled mischievously in return.

"The real one." Raven growled. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" she added, raising her arms. An aura of black energy circled her hands, and Starfire raised her own hands in return, hoping the color effect had worked. Before Raven could throw her ball of black energy at her, Starfire shot a black starbolt at the empath, and it hit Raven's hands. Raven's black energy exploded, sending her flying backwards into a wall.

"You will never be the real Raven. You have come to try and replace me. Who sent you?" Starfire asked. The real Raven looked up at Starfire in shock, and Starfire readied a black starbolt.

"uh, Raven?" Beast Boy asked, his voice unsure.

"What?" Starfire answered, her eyes never leaving Raven. Raven's eyes narrowed at Starfire, and in the next instant, Raven disappeared right before their eyes. Starfire dropped her hand, the starbolt diminishing, and looked around the room, eyes wide in mock shock.

"Raven, what's going on?" Robin asked. Starfire turned to the boy wonder, keeping an eye on her surroundings.

"I do not know." Starfire muttered. As if on cue, a black aura appeared behind Starfire, and Raven had Starfire in a death grip. Starfire tried to break free, but raven had rage and bravery on her side, so she maintained her grip.

"Who. Are. You!" Raven hissed through her teeth. Starfire reached behind her, found Raven's weak spot, her sides, and started tickling her. Raven's grip on Starfire loosened, and she twisted out of the empath's grip.

"friend Raven! Happy Halloween!" Starfire shrieked, in her normal voice. She ran up and have Raven a hug.

"Star? How'd you get that disguise?" Robin asked, clearly surprised.

"I hope you are not mad, Raven, but I did the rummaging through your closet and borrowed some of your clothes." Starfire explained. A moment of awkward silence followed, and the Titans fidgeted with uncomfort.

"Well." Cyborg said, clearing his throat. "who wants waffles?" Cyborg pulled 2 waffles out of nowhere and grinned widely.

"DIBS ON TOFU WAFFLES!" Beast Boy screamed, and he ran to the kitchen, Cyborg on his tail.

"oh, no you don't, Grass Stain!" Cyborg yelled. Raven walked up to Starfire, still unsure, and subtly inspected her. Starfire was surprised at first, but smiled and took her contacts out, revealing her green eyes.

"do you believe me now, friend Raven?" Starfire asked.

"sure." Raven said, a small smile showing. She ran a look up and down Starfire's convincing costume, then added, "nice costume. Very convincing. But, the fight was a little extreme."

Starfire giggled, and the 2 girls walked over to the kitchen.

**What did you all think!**

**Robin: Starfire tricked us!**

**Starfire: :D**

**Me: Robin, relax. You have to admit, it was pretty good, though!**

**Robin: …**

**Me: do you WANT me to make a slade costume one shot?**

**Robin: readers! Please review on this one shot! I insist!**

**Me: if you want me to do a Halloween one shot involving slade, I'll do it if I get 10 reviews minimum on this story! Thanx!**

**Robin: you are so cruel.**

**Me: I know. :P**


	2. Sorriez

**Hey guys! Many many apologies! I've been working on that Slade one shot, but since my teachers at school think it's a brilliant idea to bomb us with homework, I haven't been able to get much, if any, done. I hope you all forgive me with your hearts, but I will let everyone know when I finally have it done and posted! And trust me: this Slade v.s. Titans one shot is gonna rock! Yeah, yeah, i know it's like, a while after Halloween, but that won't stop me from posting it! :DDD I know the tension/suspence must be killing you all! :D**


End file.
